


Rules of Engagement

by Nara



Series: Sexy Tips with Viktor and Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Communication, Humor, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Somewhat explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have a hard time when it comes to first times. They never seem to get it quite right.A series of short ficlets and drabbles about Viktor and Yuuri's sexual mishaps.





	1. Don't lose the key

**Author's Note:**

> Going back and rereading my fic "At our own pace" I was struck with the idea of a whole bunch of possible awkward situations Viktor and Yuuri could find themselves in. Thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> It will update randomly, when I come up with new ideas.

Viktor arched his back, aching to touch Yuuri but unable to do so. The handcuffs attached to the headboard kept him anchored in place as Yuuri held his hips and thrust into him.

“So good for me. My Vitya. So good,” Yuuri panted and Viktor keened.

“Yuu-ri! I want…I want…!” Viktor whimpered, his words broken by soft moans.

“What do you want, Vitya? Tell me what you need.”

“You!” Viktor cried, “Yuuri!”

Yuuri leaned down so that his lips were almost touching Viktor’s. “You have me, Vitya. Always.”

Wrapping a hand around Viktor’s weeping cock, Yuuri captured Viktor’s lips in a searing kiss and continued thrusting. Viktor cried out as the sensation became too much and he came over Yuuri’s hand. Stroking Viktor through his orgasm, Yuuri wasn’t far behind, and a moment later he came with a shout.

As the two began to fall into post-orgasmic bliss, Viktor twisted his hands, pulling at the cuffs. “Yuuri, can you get the key? My wrists are beginning to hurt a little.”

Yuuri pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the dressing table. “Of course. Did you put it over here?”

Viktor froze. “What do you mean? I never had the key. You had it. You needed to lock the cuffs.”

Yuuri turned back towards Viktor, concern marring his features. “No, I didn’t. The handcuffs clicked into place. The key was with the packaging that you took the handcuffs out of.”

Viktor tugged a little more frantically at the handcuffs, but they remained locked in place. From his position on the bed, he tried scanning the room, but he was unable to see where the little key had gone.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it.” Yuuri said, trying to keep his voice even. Viktor heard the worry nonetheless.

He leaned back into the pillow and huffed out a laugh, wishing he could run his hand through his hair. “It figures, doesn’t it? First time we try to do something a little kinky and we mess it up.”

Yuuri smiled wryly. “That seems to be our MO, doesn’t it? Can’t do things right the first time.”

“We’ll get it eventually, but for now, we really need to find that key. And by we, I mean you, because I am a little indisposed.” Viktor rattled the handcuffs for good measure.

Yuuri began carefully making his way around the room. He picked up their discarded clothes, investigating each piece carefully just in case the key was stuck in the folds. He combed through the carpet, though the fibers weren’t long enough to hide anything. He looked in the trash for the handcuff packaging to see if the key was still in there. He found neither the packaging nor the key.

“Hey, Viktor…” Yuuri began, “I’m thinking the key has to still be in the package. It’s not in our clothes or the carpet. Where did you put it? It’s not in the trash.”

Viktor recalled hiding the package in the bathroom so he could walk out after his shower with the handcuffs, surprising Yuuri. “Check the bathroom counter, or the trash in there. That makes the most sense…why didn’t you check there first?”

“Well, why didn’t you let me know where you left the packaging once we realized the key was missing?” Yuuri responded with a huff. “I think we were both a little out of our heads.”

Viktor rolled his eyes playfully as Yuuri walked into the ensuite bathroom, finding the plastic packaging in the trash. Stuck inside was a tiny silver key. “Ah-ha!”

“You found it!” Viktor couldn’t hide the relief in his voice.

Yuuri rushed out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed. Reaching up over Viktor, he quickly unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them aside before carefully placing the key on the bedside table.

Viktor rubbed at his tender wrists. “We’ll have to be more careful next time. It appears neither of us can think clearly enough post-orgasm.”

Yuuri laughed and gently took Viktor’s hands in his, kissing the red marks on his wrists. “Yeah. But we’ll get it right. We always do…eventually.”

Smiling, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hands. They had time to figure it out. Eventually sounded good to him.


	2. Don't forget to close the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters just to start this fic off! Here's the second one!

Viktor pressed his knee between Yuuri’s legs, pushing them both further into the couch cushions. Their weekly movie date night had devolved into furiously making out, as it was wont to do. They hadn’t finished a movie in over a month.

Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s neck, leaving love bites and bruises in his wake. Yuuri tangled a hand in Viktor’s hair and pulled. “Viktor, ah, not…not here. Bedroom!” Yuuri couldn’t form complete sentences, but Viktor understood.

Pulling himself and Yuuri into a more stable position, then wrapping Yuuri’s legs around his waist, Viktor lifted Yuuri up and carried him to the bedroom. Throwing Yuuri onto the bed, it was barely a moment before Viktor was on top of him, attempting to pull off Yuuri’s clothes without breaking lip contact with his skin. Soon, but not soon enough, clothes were discarded and thrown haphazardly off the bed and across the room. Viktor crawled up the bed to reach the bedside table, and the lube that was in the drawer.

As Viktor popped the cap, Yuuri shivered in anticipation. Viktor made his way back to his lover and coated his fingers with lube. “Relax, my love. Tonight is all about you.”

Yuuri leaned back and spread his legs wide, baring himself to Viktor’s hungry gaze. Viktor licked his lips and stroked Yuuri’s thigh with the hand not covered in lube. Leaning down to nip at Yuuri’s thighs, Viktor pressed one finger to Yuuri’s entrance.

“Pl-please! Viktor! No teasing!” Yuuri begged, and Viktor pushed inside with a smile. Yuuri ground down towards Viktor’s hand, the pressure not enough for him. “Faster, Viktor! Harder, I need you!”

Viktor began to work Yuuri open, adding a slick second finger, and he kissed up Yuuri’s body until he met his lips. Kissing slowly, languidly, even as he was thrusting his fingers inside Yuuri, Viktor suddenly found himself forced closer to Yuuri, having the breath knocked out of him. Yuuri whined in discomfort.

Makkachin licked her papa’s face, having come to join Viktor and Yuuri in their game. With a groan, Viktor gently pushed Makkachin off of him and sat up, pulling his fingers out of Yuuri and wiping the excess lube off on the bedsheets. They would have to wash them anyway.

Yuuri sat up as well. “You forgot to shut the door, didn’t you?”

Viktor looked over at Yuuri and raised an eyebrow. “I was otherwise preoccupied. You weren’t complaining at the time.”

Chuckling, Yuuri crawled over so he could cuddle with Viktor and pet Makkachin, who had curled up by the pillows. She boofed happily. “No, I certainly wasn’t. And this little girl here probably just wanted to join in on the fun.”

Viktor made a face. “Never say that again. It sounds like you’re talking about beastiality.”

Yuuri flushed and hid his face in his hands. “No no no no! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Laughing, Viktor wrapped an arm around his embarrassed fiancé. “I know, love. Let’s just be extra careful in the future so this doesn’t happen again.”

Yuuri lowered his hands. “I’m sure after this, we’ll always remember to close the door.”


	3. Do learn about the proper way to wear lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries for a sexy surprise

Yuuri was nervous. He had bought lingerie as a sexy surprise for Viktor, but he was having a hard time figuring out how it worked.

Tugging at the garter belt that held up his silk stockings, Yuuri felt the stockings slipping. They stretched around his thick thighs, but didn’t have an elastic band around the top like most modern thigh highs. He thought the garter belt and old-fashioned stockings would be sexy. Now he was afraid that he had gotten that all wrong. The thong he was wearing kept riding up his ass crack and barely covered his cock. He wasn’t quite sure how to adjust the straps of the lacy bralette, so they kept falling down. He hoped it looked more “deliberately sexy and disheveled” as opposed to “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Slipping his feet into a pair of black, strappy heels (those at least he had worn before), Yuuri turned around to examine himself in the mirror from all angles. Crap. The stockings definitely _were_ slipping. He reached down to adjust the garter straps when he heard the key in the lock.

“Yuuuuri~ I’m home!”

Yuuri was out of time. He quickly threw himself on the bed and posed in a way that showed off his best assets. He hoped he didn’t look too awkward. “In the bedroom!” he called, wincing at how pinched his voice sounded.

“Are you okay? You sound a little…” Viktor trailed off as he walked into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway.

“Welcome home?” Yuuri’s voice was unsure. “Uh…surprise?”

Viktor’s gaze turned predatory very quickly. “Wow, what’s the occasion?”

Yuuri did his best to shrug nonchalantly. One of the bra straps fell down. Viktor’s eyes followed it. “I just, thought it would be nice?” Yuuri hated how everything he said sounded like a question. This was supposed to be a sexy, confident Yuuri. An _eros_ Yuuri. But he was having a hard time getting into character.

Viktor noticed Yuuri’s nervousness and his gaze softened a bit. “Oh, it’s very nice.” He smirked, and the expression went straight to Yuuri’s groin. Gaining a little confidence, Yuuri pushed off the bed and strode towards Viktor, sway in his hips, heels muffled on the soft carpet.

Viktor followed the motion of Yuuri’s hips with a hungry gaze, but his eyes were drawn downwards as the stockings slipped free of the garter straps and bunched around Yuuri’s ankles. Yuuri nearly slipped as the bunched-up fabric pushed into his shoes. Viktor took two longs steps forward and caught Yuuri in his arms, chuckling.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t supposed to happen?”

Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest, embarrassed. “No.”

Viktor smiled. “Come on, let’s get you out of this lingerie, as amazing as it looks on you, so I can get around to ravishing my thoughtful, sexy husband.”

Yuuri pulled back out of Viktor’s embrace and took a step forward, turning around so his ass was facing Viktor. He bent down to slip of his heels and the stockings. Wiggling his hips as he pushed down the garter belt revealing his thong, he heard Viktor suck in a breath. Yuuri muffled a laugh, pleased that he had salvaged enough of the situation to enthrall Viktor. Tossing the garter belt to the side, Yuuri straightened and Viktor was at his back in an instant, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“You sexy, sexy monster,” he breathed into Yuuri’s neck, “how can you be so cute and awkward one moment, and so seductive the next?”

Yuuri leaned back, smiling. “I guess it’s my superpower. 

Viktor laughed and hooked one thumb under Yuuri’s thong, bringing the other hand up to grope Yuuri’s chest over the bralette. “Let’s get these off and we can get down to the good part.”

A shiver ran up Yuuri’s spine as Viktor trailed his hands up Yuuri’s body, up the planes of his stomach and to his chest. Viktor rubbed his thumbs over Yuuri’s nipples and the contrasting sensation of the lacy fabric against Viktor’s warm thumbs caused Yuuri to keen, arching his back.

Viktor brought his hands around Yuuri’s back to the hooks of the bralette. He pulled and tried to unhook them, but they wouldn’t budge. Pushing them the opposite direction, one set came loose, but the other two sets remained firmly hooked. Continuing to push and pull, Viktor struggled to get them loose. Yuuri breathed out a laugh, and Viktor rested his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“This is harder than it looks! I’m a gay man! When would I have ever had the opportunity to unhook a bra?”

Yuuri laughed again. “Let me do it, then.” He reached his arms around his back and pushed and pulled at the hooks. They did not unhook. This time, Viktor laughed.

“See! How did you get it on in the first place?”

“I just hooked it on in front of me and turned the bra around.”

“Why don’t we try that, then?”

Yuuri slipped his arms through the already loose straps and turned the bra around. He was able to unhook it and he threw it off to the side. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri once again. Leaning into Viktor’s embrace, Yuuri sighed.

“After all that failure, I’m not really in the mood anymore. Maybe we can just cuddle? I’m going to take off this thong and put on some sweatpants.”

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Yeah, sounds good to me. Let’s just skip the lingerie and get naked next time. 

Yuuri laughed. “Definitely.”

 


	4. Do know your own physical limitations (be aware of your gag reflex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries fucking Viktor's face. It does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for vomiting/emetophobia. It's not graphic, but it's still there.

Yuuri was putty in Viktor’s arms as Viktor kissed him soundly, licking into his mouth and humming contentedly with every moan and murmur Yuuri made. Viktor pulled back, pecking Yuuri on the lips once more before beginning to kiss down his neck, sucking and licking marks into Yuuri’s skin. Pressed up against the wall, Yuuri’s hands clutched at Viktor’s back as Viktor continued his onslaught down Yuuri’s body, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing and nipping at the skin he exposed. Settling onto his knees, Viktor was eye level with Yuuri’s crotch. Glancing up at Yuuri through his eyelashes, a wicked grin broke across Viktor’s face as he unbuttoned Yuuri’s jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion. Yuuri moaned as Viktor mouthed at the erection straining against his boxer briefs. Pushing down the offending article of clothing, Viktor eyed Yuuri’s cock hungrily. Yuuri’s body was tense with anticipation.

Viktor pulled back for a moment and caught Yuuri’s eye. “I want to try something a little different today.”

“Hah?” Yuuri’s voice was already wrecked, wound up from Viktor’s kisses and teasing.

“Fuck my face, Yuuri.”

Yuuri froze. “Viktor, what…?”

“Fuck my face, Yuuri. Use me. Abuse me. Make me your toy.”

Yuuri felt his cock twitch at the suggestion, but still, he was hesitant. “A-are you sure?”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and placed them on his head. “Absolutely.”

Yuuri nodded, reassured. “Okay. Tap my thigh twice if you need me to stop for any reason. If I’m going to do this right, you won’t be able to get a word in, safe word or otherwise. That will be the signal, and I’ll stop immediately.”

Viktor tapped Yuuri’s thigh twice, testing the signal, and smiled up at him. “Got it. Now please, I’m getting impatient.”

Yuuri laughed and pressed his cock to Viktor’s lips. Viktor opened his mouth obligingly, but otherwise made no move to help. A little unsure, Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hair tightly and thrust forward. Viktor made a pleased noise and the hum vibrated pleasantly around Yuuri’s cock. A little more confidently, Yuuri drew back and snapped his hips forward, beginning to establish a rhythm. He held Viktor’s head in place, thrusting further and further into the warm heat of Viktor’s mouth.

“Oh! That’s it, baby, you take me so well, Viktor, good boy.”

Viktor whimpered around Yuuri’s cock, pressing a hand to the erection straining against his own jeans. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as Yuuri forced his cock forward, Viktor’s saliva making the glide smooth. Yuuri continued to murmur praises for Viktor as he pulled his head closer.

Yuuri felt his cock hit the back of Viktor’s throat and he moaned, thrusting harder and faster, gripping Viktor’s hair tighter. Viktor choked, and the muscle spasm from the back of Viktor’s throat around his cock sent a shiver up Yuuri’s spine. He could feel his orgasm building and his thrusts became more erratic as he pushed into Viktor’s mouth as deep as he could go. Viktor choked again and Yuuri felt him tap twice on his thigh.

After the sensation registered, Yuuri let go of Viktor’s head and pulled out. Viktor stumbled shakily to his feet, one hand covering his mouth. As soon as he was steady, he bolted towards the ensuite bathroom.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called hesitantly. He heard retching coming from the other side of the door. Yuuri pulled up his underwear and pants as quickly as he could and stumbled towards the bathroom after Viktor. “Oh God, Viktor, are you okay?”

Arriving in the doorway, he saw Viktor bent over the toilet, heaving out the contents of his stomach. Yuuri rushed to his side and placed a hand on Viktor’s back, rubbing up and down comfortingly.

Viktor heaved one more time before taking a deep breath and lifting his head up, offering Yuuri a watery smile. He flushed the toilet and stood slowly, Yuuri standing with him and hovering worriedly.

“Viktor I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that are you okay? Oh god…” Yuuri babbled, but Viktor held his hand up to silence him. Taking a moment to rinse his mouth out and wash his hands at the sink, Viktor then turned and smiled at Yuuri genuinely.

“Yuuri, love, no. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yuuri gave Viktor a flat stare. “You threw up, Viktor. I hurt you.”

Viktor frowned. “No, you didn’t. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, I just couldn’t handle it like I thought I could,” Viktor rubbed his throat, “I haven’t had my gag reflex tested like that before. Good to know.”

Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. “I’m so sorry.”

Viktor smiled gently. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I know you’re going to be anxious about this and probably dwell on it for a little while, but you did nothing wrong. We tried something new and it didn’t work. Which has happened before,” Viktor chuckled, “I was so afraid I was going to throw up on you. I almost didn’t make it to the bathroom in time.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms and hugged him tightly. “Now we know for next time. Just normal blowjobs. My poor gag reflex can’t handle it.”

Yuuri smiled into Viktor’s shirt. “Maybe you could try fucking my face next time. I could practice by deep throating several popsicles.”

Viktor laughed and pushed Yuuri back slightly so he could look at his face. “I love you so much.”

Yuuri leaned up and kissed Viktor chastely, “I love you too. Let’s take a shower. No sexy stuff, but I feel like we can use a little relaxation to wind down before bed.”

Viktor nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

 ~~

Snuggled up in bed after their shower, Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “We’ll laugh about this someday, probably.”

Yuuri hummed sleepily. “Yeah, I think we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #anotherstorybasedonpersonalexperience  
> #itwasevenworseforme
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Do be cautious of what you eat before sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fart joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one, but I wrote that angst this morning and needed to do something funny.

Yuuri had Viktor bent over the counter, languidly thrusting into Viktor as he teased his nipples.

“Yuuuriiii…” Viktor whined, “Please, faster! This is torture!”

Pinching a nipple between his fingers, Viktor gasped when Yuuri suddenly snapped his hips forward and pulled back roughly, picking up the pace.

“Is this better, Vitya?” he purred, lowering his hands to grab Viktor’s hips for leverage, thrusting hard and fast.

“Ah! Yes! Yuuri! Fuck me harder!”

Yuuri leaned forward to suck bruises into Viktor’s neck, pressing Viktor further down into the countertop. The cool marble contrasted sharply with the heat of Yuuri’s body and Viktor’s own warm skin, and the sensation made him shiver.

Little moans and mewls escaped Viktor as Yuuri continued to pound him into the counter, until he found just the right spot and Viktor howled.

Yuuri smiled, “That’s it. Good boy, Vitya.”

Viktor could feel pressure building in his stomach. It felt odd, he knew he wasn’t ready to come. But as Yuuri pulled back and thrust back in, the pressure released. Viktor farted.

Yuuri stopped dead in his movements and Viktor groaned in embarrassment, bringing his hands up to hide his face. Yuuri burst out laughing and Viktor whimpered.

“Yuuuurriii! It’s not funny!”

Yuuri pulled out of Viktor and leaned against the counter, he was laughing so hard he couldn’t keep himself upright.

“We had Mexican food for dinner! There were beans, Yuuri! Beans!” Viktor continued to protest.

Calming down a little, Yuuri reached over and gathered Viktor in his arms. Viktor buried his face in Yuuri’s chest. “I’m so sorry”

Yuuri pet Viktor’s hair soothingly. “Shhh, it’s okay. Everybody farts.”

Viktor groaned again as Yuuri tried to smother his giggles.

“I still can’t believe that just happened.” Viktor muttered bitterly.

Yuuri pushed Viktor back slightly so he could pepper his face with kisses. “I’m serious. Don’t worry about it. You’re human. It did kinda kill my boner, though.”

Viktor frowned. “Yeah, mine too.”

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and led him towards the living room. “Come on, let’s watch a movie. We can cuddle naked on the couch under a blanket.”

Viktor smiled. His Yuuri was too perfect. But maybe he should watch what he ate before sex, next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I googled to write this very short chapter: "can you fart with a dick in your ass"
> 
> The answer is yes.


End file.
